


I don't Deserve Your Love

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A fan video with Klaine to Don't Deserve You by Plumb :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I don't Deserve Your Love




End file.
